A difficult obstacle of telecommunication providers that offer prepaid cellular telecommunication services is churn. Churn occurs when the service provider loses a customer to another service provider. Providers of prepaid cellular phone services are highly susceptible to churn because of the inherent service model, which allows a user to purchase and use a cellular phone with all of the standard features included in most cellular phones (including voice, text, and data (also referred to as Internet access) services) without the requirement that the user subscribe to a long-term service contract or be subjected to overage charges. The ability to purchase a prepaid cellular phone and service is straightforward. Such phones are available over the counter at many brick-and-mortar stores where a person can purchase a prepaid phone and its associated service. The purchase may occur with various means of payment such as cash, debit card, and credit card. As a result of poor credit, many users' only means of payment is cash. In that case, users may only be identifiable to service providers by the mobile telephone number that is assigned to the phone. The phone is programmed with the assigned phone number. The telecommunication service provider is paid up front, and then the prepaid user is allotted a specified number of minutes, text messages and data usage for the assigned phone number. Costs of use are then deducted from the amount that has been prepaid by the user. When the user reaches a $0 balance, she is no longer able to use the phone for telecommunication services.